He's dancing like
by not-so-glorious
Summary: la brume tombe sur Londre... c'est le signal: je peux sortir... [OSsongficslash]


He's dancing like a beautiful dance-whore...

* * *

-**OS**

-Rating: -15ans je pense mais bon ici sa sera **M**

-Genre: **slash** donc pauvres petits homophobes je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire: **DEGAGEZ**

-ne prend en compte ni le tome 6 ni le 7

-Couple: **haha!!**

-SongFic sur Michael de **F**ranz **F**erdinand

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Un soir comme tous les autres soirs, la brûme tombe sur le Londre Moldue, c'est le signal: je peux sortir... comme tous les soirs qui passent depuis que la guerre est fini..Le Vieillard édulcoré doit encore se prélasser dans son bureau, une montagne de bonbon au citron devant lui comme pour se féliciter de la victoire du Survivant il y'a 5 ans... Non non sèv'!! ne PAS penser à Potter, ne pas penser à son allure passionée et si déstructrice lorsqu'il faisait face à ton ancien maître...  
Euh... sèv' sa s'appelle penser à Potter ça...  
Mais non! comment ça si? bon d'accord mais c'est tout de même pas ma faute si je pense à lui pour la première fois depuis...  
depuis 10min sèv'...  
Ah bon?? sa fait QUE 10min??  
oui...  
Bon peut etre...

pendant que je bataille avec ma conscience, mes pieds me mènent presque automatiquement vers "L'Eden", une boite gay de Londre où je passe mes soirées, voire mes nuits quand les danseurs sont sympathique...  
Je frappe machinalement les 6 coups sur la porte miteuse qui cachent l'entrée de cette entre. Une petite lucarne s'ouvre et deux yeux y apparaissent, deux yeux qui s'illuminent dès qu'ils me voyent...

"-Eyh! Sèv'! sa va ce soir?

-Comme Tous les soirs Lance...

-Y'a du nouveau... Tu vas pas etre déçu!!"

Oulaa... il me fait peur Lance ce soir... sa doit etre quelque chose ce "nouveau" pour que ce cher portier soit dans cet état... j'ai hâte de voir ça...Je m'installe à ma place habituelle, dans un coin, près des coulisses: je peux tout voir mais on ne me voit pas... on me devine à la rigueur...  
Des sifflements retentissent, je relève ma tête que j'avais baissé, me perdant dans mes pensée avec Potter et ma conscience... ça y'est le rideau s'est ouvert... ouvert sur le plus BEAU cul au MONDE!!!!! merlin a existe un cul pareil??? et en plus il bouge ce cul, de gauche à droite... doucement... puis la musique s'accelère et ce cul suit la cadence!! le propriétaire de ce cul, qui est un appel au viol, est de dos... sa chevelure hirsute et noir corbeau forme des épis sur toute sa tête comme... Non mais sèv' tu DERAILLES là! qu'est-ce que Potter viendrait foutre ici?? Bon concentrons nous sur cet appel au viol dansant... Je perçois les paroles au milieux des sifflements des gros-porc-qui-suent qui peuplent la salle...

"This is where I'll be, so heavenly

_C'est là que je serais, tellement paradisiaque _

So come and dance with me Michael

_(1) donc viens et dance avec moi micheal _

So sexy, I'm sexy

_tellement sexy, je suis sexy_

So come and dance with me Michael

(1)"

wouhou!! là j'ai TRÈS envie de m'appeler michael!! hum... mais ça devrait pas etre possible d'etre aussi sexy... Le danseur ondule du bassin dans des mouvements plus qu'évocateur autour d'une barre metallique... il descend...remonte...redescend... Argh je veux me réincarner en barre métallique...

"I'm all that you see, you wanna see

_Je suis tout ce que tu vois, ce que tu veux voir_

So come and dance with me Michael

_(1)_

so close now, you're close now

_si etroit maintenent, tu es etroit maintenant_

so come and dance with me

so come and dance with me

so come and dance with me

_alors viens et danse avec moi_ "

oh vii TOUT ce que je veux voir... et je veux TOUT voir... et oooh ouii que tu dois etre étroit... j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à retenir mes gémissements, bon faut que je me caaalme!! bon le refrain a l'air de commencer... :

"Michael you're the boy with the leather hips

_Michael tu es le garçon avec les hanches de cuirs_ "

là IL se retourne dans un déhanché TRES provocant rehaussé par le cuir du minuscule voir inexistant short qu'IL porte ...et là...!! deux yeux emeraudes clouent toute la salle de stupefaction, en tout cas moi... deux yeux vides d'expression... naaan ... c'est pas POSSIBLE!!! sèv' tu fais une obsession là! tu vois Potter PARTOUT!!! et l'Autre qui continue de danser, mais putin quelle torture!! et ce pantalon qui rétréciiiit!!

"Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips

_cheveux collants, hanches collantes, ta barbe sur mes lèvres collantes_

Michael you're the only one I've ever want

_Michael tu es le seul que j'ai jamais voulu_

only one I've ever want, only one I've ever want

_le seul que j'ai jamais voulu, le seul que j'ai jamais voulu_ "

IL dégoulinent presque de sueurs... des gouttes perlent sur son torse imberbe avant de couler et de se perdre dans son short... olala personne n'avait réussi à me faire cet effet depuis Potter... je HAIS les jeans c'est officiel!! Par Merlin si je ne savais que l'idée que ce danseur soit Potter etait absurde je JURAIS que c'est lui qui inflige à la salle (moi compris...) la torture de son innaccessibilité...

"Beautiful boy on a beautiful dancefloor

_Beau garçon sur un beau danefloor_

Michael you're dancing like a beautiful dance-whore

_Michael tu danses comme une belle gogo-danseuse_ "

mais c'est quoi cette chanson?! Elle lit dans mes pensé où quoi?? enfin non pas tout à fait... si elle lisait vraiment dans mes pensées sa serait pas michael mais Potter...  
MAIS C'EST POTTER!!naaan sèv' tu déraaaaille!!!!!non non non non non je CONNAIS cette moue!

"Michael's waiting on a silver platter now

_Michael attend sur un plateau d'argent maintenant_ "

si seulement c'etait pour moi...

"and nothing matters now

_et plus rien ne compte maintenant _ "

C'EST PAS POSSIIIIBLE????!!!! ce danseur vient de passer une main dans ses cheveux et on a vue... une cicatrice!!!!!?!!!!!

"this is what I am, I am a man

_c'est ce que je suis, je suis un homme_

So come and dance with me michael

_alors vient et danse avec moi michael_ "

bon j'ai du mal voir... oui voilaaaa on va se dire qu'on a mal vu!! et on va se calmer un peu AUSSI!!  
n'empeche... quand j'y pense, à Potter (pour changer) je me demande ce qu'il est devenu... plus personne ne la vue après la guerre... Il a du fuir, je le comprend un peu même si j'aurais préféré etre avec lui... sa a été assez dur de m'avouer mes sentiments par rapport à lui, je savais que j'étais gay mais potter??? le fils de mon pire enemi d'adolescence... c'est assez etrange quand même... mais bon comme on dit le coeur à des raisons que le raison ignore... de toute façon je me suis fait une raison il y a deja un bout de temps: il est surement hétéro et c'est de notoriété publique qu'il me déteste donc... mais voir ce danseur qui est son portrait sa ma rapelé trop de choses... comme le fait que je HAIS les jeans!!

"So strong now it's strong now

_si dur maintenant, c'est dur maintenant_

So come and dance with me michael

_(1) _

I'm all that you see, you wanna see

_je suis tout ce que tu vois, tout ce que tu veux voir_

So come and dance with me michael

_(1)_ "

la chanson finit après un deuxième refrain et le sosi de Potter sort de scène et passe litteralement devant moi pour se rendre en coulisse, et là je l'entend qui parle avec le régisseur mais peu importe ce qu'il dit car cette voix je ne la connait que trop bien!! cette voix j'en suis dépendant, je n'ai plus de doute c'est Potter!! je lui agrippe le bras et le retourne presque violemment pour qu'il soit face à moi et là je manque l'attaque cardiaque... :

"-P... Potter?

-oui qu'est-ce... PROFESSEUR ROGUE???????????

-Comme on se retrouve Potter... que faite vous ici?

-...pas là... venez dans les loges..."

je le suis pendant que d'autres danseur succèdent à Potter sur scène... Moi je suis dans une autre dimension...  
Nous arrivons dans une petite pièce mitteuse et empli d'une désagréable odeur de renfermé. Je regarde le miroir ou plutot les bords du miroir: des dizaines de photos se superposent, se cachent... la pluspart sont sorcière mais quelque une restent immobiles...  
La voix, Ô combien suave, du fantasme ambulant j'ai nommé Potter me ramène sur la terre que j'avais quitté quelques instant:

"-Alors que faite vous ici 'Professeur'?"

je me retourne et retient un frisson: il est là, devant moi! le survivant dans toute sa splendeur: une main sur sa hanche l'autre qui tient élégamment une cigarette posée entre ses lèvres qui m'attirent comme un fruit défendu. Je tente de garder constance:

"-Je pense être en mesure de vous retourner la question Potter...

-et bien sa me parait plutot clair non? je travaille.

-Mais... Mais pourquoi...??

-Pourquoi quoi??"

ses brillent, de colère, de fatigue, et d'un petit quelque chose que je ne saisit pas

"-Alors? pourquoi quoi? pourquoi ici? pourquoi ça? non... je pense que vous vous demandez 'mais pourquoi s'est-il exilé du monde sorcier où ce sale gosse est adulé... ' je me trompe?

-pas vraiment... mais je n'aurais peut etre pas utilisé les même termes que vous..."

parce que c'est plus trop un sale petit gosse, comme il dit, que j'ai devant moi, c'est même plus un gosse du tout!! même s'il fait fait une demi tête de moins que moi, il reste grand. ses traits sont fin et plutot androgyne, il s'est etoffé et tout en lui à ce moment précis évoque la luxure... Je relève mes yeux que j'avais laisser errer sur son corps plus qu'a moitié nu, et je le voie sourir lorsqu'il me demande:

"-la vue vous plait?

-on va dire que je suis agréablement surpris...

-sa va vous paraitre étrange mais... vous m'avez manqué professeur...

-je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis longtemps... appeler moi par mon prénom

-Si sa peut vous faire plaisir... 'sévérus'..."

aaaah dit encore une fois mon prénom comme sa et je te saute dessus!!!

"-et vous, que devenez vous... sévérus?"

il le fait exprès en plus j'en suis sur, rien qu'à son sourir j'en suis sur!! mais comment sais-t-il que... ooh non pas ça... il me vient une idée terrible... je suis en jean... et je suis... dans... un... état... qui... bref... sa doit etre terriblement voyant... je jette un regard furtif en direction du miroir qui me renvoie une image de moi qui comfirme mes doutes... mon pantalon est... comment dire... 'déformé' à un certain niveau... bon vite une image horrible... Ombrage et Figg!! YUUURK!! bon au moins sa à le mérite de marcher!! faut que je m'en souvienne de celle là... tiens au faite il serait pas en train de parler le fantasme ambulant??

"-Hum? vous disiez?

-Je vous demandais si vous saviez depuis combien de temps je crève d'une passion inavouable pour vous...?

-..."

Oh... c'est donc sa avoir une attaque cardiaque! non franchement j'ai bien entendue?? bon ba c'est pas tout mais faut peut etre je réagisse et autrement qu'en sautant de joie... oui sa c'est même pas une option... donc:

1: je m'aproche de lui... tooouuut près...

2: je lui prend sa cigarette d'entre les lèvres et l'écrase par terre, il a la tête levée vers moi, ses yeux sont plus foncé que jamais et sa respiration est trop rapide pour etre naturelle

3: je replace une de ses mèches et je succombe enfin à la tentation que ses lèvres représentent...

il a le goût le plus merveilleux du monde et sa lorsque sa bouche s'entrouve j'en profite et approfondie ce baiser dont je rève depuis si longtemps...lorsque l'oxygène vient à nous manquer, je me détache de lui presque à regret et le regarde, l'admire: il a les yeux encore fermé et il se mord légèrement la lèvre inferieur, il est  
en abandons total entre mes mains... je me raproche de son oreille et lui murmure:

"-surement pas depuis aussi longtemps que moi pour vous..."

* * *

EPILOGUE

"PROFESSEUR POTTER PROFESSEUR POTTER!!!!!!!!"

bon je m'arrète ou pas?? bon aller je vais pas faire courir ce brailleur plus longtemps

"-Oui monsieur Dursley?

-boh... comment vous savez que c'était moi, vous etiez de dos!

-c'est votre voix si stridente et reconnaissable qui vous a trahis

-Mais euh c'est pas bien de se moque de ma voix tonton!!

-je te taquiiineuh!!"

et oui qui l'aurait crûs?? le fils de mon cousin dudley est sorcier!! Merci Merlin le Duldichounet à sa manman a changé! sa femme doit y etre pour quelque chose! toujours est-il qu'il est bien mieux comme ça et son fils, Nicolas, est en première année à Serpentard, maison dirigé par mon sauveur-que-j'aime j'ai nommé le cauchemard des cachots: Sévérus Rogue!! et oui c'était en grande partie à cause de lui que je m'étais exilé: je pensais qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais comme moi je l'aimais... mais il m'a trouvé et il m'a sortie du noir dans lequel je sombrais, il faut dire que je n'avais plus personne... les seuls Weasley qui ont survécu à la guerre ce sont Bill et Percy... encore Bill passe mais il vit en Égypte avec Fleur... et Percy je ne peux pas le souffrir... j'ai vraiment perdu tout le monde... 'Mione, Rémus, Sirius... non vraiment je n'avais plus que Sévérus et je ne pouvais pas supporter d'etre près de lui sans etre "avec" lui... mais voila il est venu, il m'a embrassé, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et maintenant je suis prof' de DCFM et directeur de Gryffondor donc rival de Sévérus... Amant aussi ! et pour ne rien gacher: en plus d'etre fou de moi Sèv' est une bèèète au lit!! je vous jure que certain jour il m'épuise tellement que le lendemain en cours j'ai du mal à rester eveillé et j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'asseoir... hum bref...

"-Au fait tonton c'est quand qu'on vas faire les épouventards?

-Oulaaa tu peux attendre Nico: c'est pas avant la 3ème année ça!

-oooh... eyh mais tu sais quoi???

-je sens que ça ne vas pas tarder...

-j'ai eu un Optimal en potion!!!

-Bravo!

-et tous les gryffondor ont eu moins de Acceptable!!"

_sèv' tu vas souffrir_

"-et le professeur Rogue il leur a enlever au moins 50pts!!"

_sèv' mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi? t'es maso en faite..._

"-bon je vais à la bibli' tonton

-travaille bien!"

Ah enfin devant la porte de mon bureau préféré

"-salut sèv' !!

-Harry je t'ai dit un milliard de fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça...

-Mais c'est qu'il grogne le serpent!! tu sais que c'est une propriété gryffondor... humpf"

il ne me laisse pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il m'a plaquer au mur et m'embrasse comme si sa faisait une étérnité... ( sa fait 2h34min et 18seconde et non je ne compte pas)

"-par contre sa c'est très serpentard comme methode pour m'empecher de parler...

-tais-toi où je recommence...

-mmmh raison de plus pour parler

-t'es pas possible...quand tu pense que je t'aime...

-moi aussi... sèvhumpf!!"

(ouf il n'y a pas de cours après parce que partie comme c'est plutôt compromi)

_THE END_

* * *

**N.D.A**

Bon c'est un peu guimauve mais bon... j'ai écrit ça il y'a un bout de temps aussi donc j'était plus guimauve à l'époque

je vous remet les paroles+traduction:

Michael de Franz Ferdinand

"This is where I'll be, so heavenly

_C'est là que je serais, tellement paradisiaque_

So come and dance with me Michael

_(1) donc viens et dance avec moi micheal_

So sexy, I'm sexy

_tellement sexy, je suis sexy_

So come and dance with me Michael

_(1)_

I'm all that you see, you wanna see

_Je suis tout ce que tu vois, ce que tu veux voir_

So come and dance with me Michael

_(1)_

so close now, you're close now

_si etroit maintenent, tu es etroit maintenent_

so come and dance with me

so come and dance with me

so come and dance with me

_alors viens et danse avec moi_

Refrain

Michael you're the boy with the leather hips

_Michael tu es le garçon avec les hanches de cuirs_

Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips

_cheveux collants, hanches collantes, ta barbe sur mes lèvres collantes_

Michael you're the only one I've ever want

_Michael tu es le seul que j'ai jamais voulu_

only one I've ever want, only one I've ever want

_le seul que j'ai jamais voulu, le seul que j'ai jamais voulu_

Beautiful boy on a beautiful dancefloor

_Beau garçon sur un beau dancefloor_

Michael you're dancing like a beautiful dance-whore

_Michael tu danses comme une belle gogo-danseuse_

Michael's waiting on a silver platter now

_Michael attend sur un plateau d'argent maintenant_

and nothing matters now

_et plus rien ne compte maintenant_

Fin du refrain

this is what I am, I am a man

_c'est ce que je suis, je suis un homme_

So come and dance with me michael

_alors vient et danse avec moi michael_

So strong now it's strong now

_si dur maintenant, c'est dur maintenant_

So come and dance with me michael

_(1)_

I'm all that you see, you wanna see

_je suis tout ce que tu vois, tout ce que tu veux voir_

So come and dance with me michael

_(1)_

Refrain

Michael you're the boy with the leather hips

_Michael tu es le garçon avec les hanches de cuirs_

Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips

_cheveux collants, hanches collantes, ta barbe sur mes lèvres collantes_

Michael you're the only one I've ever want

_Michael tu es le seul que j'ai jamais voulu_

only one I've ever want, only one I've ever want

_le seul que j'ai jamais voulu, le seul que j'ai jamais voulu_

Beautiful boy on a beautiful dancefloor

_Beau garçon sur un beau dancefloor_

Michael you're dancing like a beautiful dance-whore

_Michael tu danses comme une belle gogo-danseuse_

Michael's waiting on a silver platter now

_Michael attend sur un plateau d'argent maintenant_

and nothing matters now

_et plus rien ne compte maintenant_

Fin du refrain

voila finiiit!! en esperant que vous avez 'enjoyer' la lecture et je suis désolée si vous trouvez trop de faute d'orthographe!!! laissez une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!!


End file.
